


Apocalypse

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Twilight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He must not forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU ending to the season 3 episode "Twilight". It's Jonathan's voice.

 

I startle awake and sit up too fast, setting my head spinning. When I collapse back onto the biobed, Phlox is quickly at my side. 

“Earth? It’s really gone? How long ago?” My voice breaks…

“Hmmm… you suffered a mild concussion when we hit an anomaly yesterday, but so far as I know, Earth was unaffected.”

“You were trying to clear some kind of temporal parasites from my brain… only six thousand humans surviving… on Ceti Alpha V…” He has no idea what I’m talking about. Maybe this is my second chance. 

It was so devastating… the finality of failure.

 


End file.
